planetoflegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Captain
Appearance Eyes His left eye has an unusual tattoo upon it, extending from his eyelid all the way to his eyebrow. Like permanent crimson eyeliner a half-moon of ink running into a single teardrop of blood clinging at the corner of his left eye. Under the tattoo his eyes are a bright and piercing blue, nearly fluorescent in their brightness and resembling sapphires, silent reminder of his genetic heritage. His eyes have no white (scalera) or pupil visible, only that neon blueness. General Physique Shorter than average, he stands roughly five feet and five inches. Despite his eight plus centuries of living he retains the youthful features of a late teen however he has the hardened body of a soldier. Muscular without being bulky. At first glance he is late teens at most; however his eyes have the older-than-he-looks appearance to them. The tattoo over his left eye is the only visible mark upon his features as there is neither scar nor tattoo elsewhere. His flesh is the color of someone who spends time in the sun. Though rumors persist that he can shape-shift, no one has seen him do so. At least no one who has lived to verify if this information is true. Hair Short dark blond hair waves a little as he moves, a few curls falling over his forehead. The cut is close to 'regulation' for anyone in the military, save for his bangs. Scent Anyone with a keen smell, or who uses the sense to understand a person better will know instantly he is not a human. His personal smell is wild, liken to an animal, with a hint of gun oil and the musky desire that lingered on males seeking mates and also an ancient oak-barrel aged whiskey. There is a hint of clove too as he smokes them occasionally so it seeps through his pores. Voice His voice was is clear and smooth, on the verge of becoming completely adult male. His voice reflects his apparent youth, with the barely-finished-deepening edge to it. Fortunately for him, it never 'breaks'. Though he commands a legion he rarely raises his voice. When he is speaking with intensity, his voice has a tendency to echo in other people's heads and thoughts. It was a tenor at the moment with the suggestion that he might have a deeper voice in a few centuries... though by appearances it would be in a year or two. No matter what language he speaks, he has an odd unplaceable accent. This is due to a Western drawl (thanks to Painted Dove) combined with the Galactitrade that he learned in the Bloody Hand. Personality Years of torment at an early age has given Actyon a 'child soldier' complex. His entire young life was spent under the thumb of the Jarnieens' influence, whether as a Breeder, Broken Doll's pet or a member of the Bloody Hand, all he has known as been violence, blood and general debauchery. This combined with his still-an-adolescent attitude makes his general demeanor gruff and cold. A shrewd leader and excellent tactician, the Captain sometimes out-smarts himself and gets in trouble for it. However, overall his schemes are so complex few people know all the aspects of it until all the strings are pulled and the final out come is revealed. He has for nearly a century danced the delicate line between being the leader of the Renegades and the Captain of the Bloody Hand member. Once one of the Lingspelien who refused to chose a side in the War (ok, he played both sides) Rose made that choice for him. Due to two centuries of training, he knows a woman`s body, their every crevice. Few women can resist him for long; however he is not above taking those who do by force. He walks with the understanding anyone can succumb to lust if stimulated correctly. After six hundred years of training as a sadist and brutal warrior, he knows how to inflict agony... sweet and desperate. Pain is his ally, fear and domination his companions. He is a true masochist, and all forms of pain merely cause him to become more sexually excited. (For the religious among A.G.residents, one might wonder if he was devoted to Lashae.) Actyon is always interested in a good time, be they one-night stands or something more. While he is not activity seeking slaves by going out to markets or auction houses for that purpose, if he finds one he might buy her (or him) if someone really interests catches the Captain's attention. History Incomplete, due to there being eight hundred plus years to cover. Early Life He was stolen from his mother when he was a little less than a year old. She had time to put Mothers' Blocks on him, effectively rendering his abilities useless and putting him on the level of a human in power level, and sight ability. The Chaos Riders and Bloody Hand raided the place she was living with her young son, brutalized (but didn't kill her) and took the boy. They also took his siblings, an older brother and sister. Finding that he was "nothing but a human", they cast him to the Breeders, and his 'mother' was Poison Ivy. His teacher was Painted Dove. It was only his gorgeous bright blue eyes that saved him. Poison Ivy raised him with all the loving care of a whore raising her son to be the same. Painted Dove orchestrated his education, and taught him the ways to please women as much as Poison Ivy did. They trained him to be a stud, only to find out as he neared maturity that he was essentially sterile. Two hundred years of training as a Breeder breaker gave him a great knowledge of both women and men's anatomy. When the Breeders discovered his seed was not potent, he was reduced to a 'fluffer' - the person who is meant to keep the important people sexually aroused. Whether it was by having sex with the females, but not being allowed to ejaculate in them, or by being used by the males to keep them hard, this was the boy's life for nearly two centuries. The Chaos Rider (and Orshaun), Broken Doll, took a fancy to him and he wound up as her pet for a century or so. During this time he was treated as anyone would treat a pet, and his descent into depravity continued. Somehow, despite being so degraded and objectified, he found strength enough to stand up to the horrifying Chaos Rider Destruction and actually picked a fight with him. This impressed the Chaos Rider enough to recommend the boy to be a Bloody Hand member. The Bloody Hand So he became a Bloody Hand member, enduring the torturous initiation ritual for five days. When the end was near and the artist said "What side do you want it on?" Meaning the Bloody Hand tattoo, the new member said: "The left". Everyone told him prior to the ritualistic initiation to say 'the right'. He defied tradition and said the left. Due to ancient contractual circumstances, his tattoo was placed over his left eye. Actyon became a Bloody Hand member and rose through the ranks swiftly. Just before his seventh century, he challenged the then-leader of the Bloody Hand, and... won. He became the Captain of the Bloody Hand. For almost a century the Captain's reign over the Bloody Hand increased their reputation as brutal, blood-thirsty sadists with no mercy. Firmly loyal to the Chaos Riders, he did everything he could to impress them. And succeeded... The Renegades Yet for some reason only known to the Captain, he broke off all ties with the Chaos Riders, and went off on his own. Choosing it appeared rather suddenly to become a rogue agent, he formed the Renegades. Perhaps it had something to do with being visited by the god Tyshun. Perhaps it was finding a true friend in the form of one Slash. Perhaps it was reconnecting with his mother (on a battlefield in a field hospital) and having some of the Mothers' Blocks removed... Now he is a successful business man and the leader of the Renegades who are, surprisingly, listed as a corporation in the galactic directory. Abilities Racial Abilities Addictive Blood- As with all his species, his blood is addictive. It is far richer and sweeter than a human's. He uses this to his advantage by feeding it to his captives until they crave it. Invigorating as it is, Actyon's blood increases any and all magical, psychic or similar abilities by ten-fold as long as they continue to consume it. Those who go without for a time will being to suffer withdrawal symptoms similar to any drug. There is no known cure for this addiction. Actyon's is considered one of the sweetest, though Oren's is the best. Physical Attributes - Swift and agile, he can move with near blinding speed if necessary, his movements are difficult for the average human eye to see. The Captain is strong enough to flip a car. He also has heightened senses, and so has the ability to track over long distances. His sense of smell is his greatest sense, followed closely by his hearing. He is preternaturally fast and agile, with hearing similar to a dog’s in the ability to hear very high noises and liken to a cat’s in the ability to hear very low noises. The Threads of Reality- Like other Lingspelien and Orshaun, he can see the literal threads of reality, and in his vision a wall or a chair have a different weave to them than say the air that he moves through. This unique view on the world allows him to see in the dark with ease. This ability allows him to see objects and persons that would otherwise be invisible or hidden as shadow and light mean little to him. The Captain, as with all his race, perceives the world as a mixture of knots, threads, skeins and other cords interwoven in various colors, thickness and patterns. Each type of matter, gas, emotion, etc., even light and time are perceivable with this view of the world. The rest of the abilities listed herein are attached to his ability to see these threads. For example, to alter his mass, he focuses on the cords that make up his weight and alters their structure to suit his needs. Personal Abilities Due to being young for his race, the Captain's abilities have not yet fully emerged. This means they are in constant change and are, as the years go on and he figures out how to control them better, growing steadily stronger.) Exploit Weakness- This ability appears to be unique to the Captain. This ability allows him to find the weakness of his opponent and use it against them. He gains any ability necessary to access that weakness. In the instant that it happened recently, he gained the ability to drain energy in order to prevent his opponent from transforming into whatever he was transforming into and get him out of his on-coming battle frenzy. However, once the ability has served its purpose, Actyon loses the ability. The current theory is that this ability is what has manifested all the other abilities, some of them have simply not faded yet as the 'enemy' they are targeting is still a threat. For example, if this is the case and therefore regeneration is part of this ability, his regeneration has not faded because it was created to help him endure the physical torments brought on by the Chaos Riders. Manifestation- He can summon small objects (mace or smaller) from seemingly nowhere. The way he does this remains a mystery, unless of course, someone were to ask. More recently he has been able to manifest abilities based on the major weakness of his opponent. However, this ability is sporadic and wholly unreliable. Mass Alteration- Some have discovered as of late that Actyon can change his mass, and by this virtue his weight. That means he is heavier than he looks. In battle, this makes his form very difficult to push or lift and his punches devastating. He has the ability to make himself denser and therefore heavier. This means that he can be heavier than he actually appears, making him very hard to knock over, pick up, or throw, even if the other person’s body weight is used against him. In theory, he should be able to reverse it and make himself less dense and lighter than normal; however he has not figured out how to do this yet. Regeneration- Possibility his greatest ability is his self-healing. Actyon has the ability to swiftly regenerate from injury, no matter the source of the injury. The Shattered Heart enjoyed tormenting him to discover just how far this ability goes. Fortunately for him, it does include regrowing limbs. He has not yet determined if this can bring him back from the dead. Due to this ability his metabolism is quite fast and he therefore has a difficult time getting drunk. Sexual Awareness- Given but a few hours exposure to a certain individual, the Captain gains not only a gross understanding of their sexual desires but also the finer points on what fills them with lust. Though he has other abilities, they remain to be seen and are not listed on any informational docket about him. Mundane Abilities After seven plus centuries of intense training, he is master fighter. The Captain's speciality of pugilism as he prefers to use his hands in battle instead of weapons. "They're too easily lost or stolen. Much harder to disarm an arm." However he can use a variety of other weapons, and usually carries at least one hidden weapon. What it is depends on his setting, as he is aware of the tech-level difference in the worlds he visits. He would not, for example, take a side arm into a land with medieval-level technology. When he does carry weapons, he favors a mace or a hand-gun, depending on the situation and tech-level. Relationships Father - Havoc Mother - Crysheana Siblings - Oren (older half brother, father's side), Justus Iberon (older half brother, mother's side), Tracy Iberon (older half sister, mother's side, deceased) and 'the twins' (younger siblings, father's side). S.O. - None. Khrystal was the most serious relationship he had. She is deceased. Children - None. First Appearance He made a cameo in The Company Chronicles. Random Trivia He likes blueberries and Dr. Pepper. Rumors abound that he is a shape-shifter; however no one has seen proof of this. The Captain is wanted on seven planets for various crimes against their residents. He is a V.I.P. at the Ultra Violet Lounge.Category:Characters Category:Lingspelien Category:The Bloody Hand